One of the major problems that humans face at the end of the twentieth century is the disposal of litter. One of the big contributor to this problem are beer, pop or other beverage cans. One of the objects of this invention is to create a cooler that makes it easier to dispose of pop, beer, or other beverage cans.
Up to this time in history coolers or ice chests have been basically designed to keep the contents within them either hot or cold. The basic ice chest is a box like structure with insulation around the sides, bottom and lid. The users of the coolers usually place pop, beer or other items they wish to keep cool along with ice in the cooler. A individual usually uses a cooler on boating trips, poolside picnics, sporting outing, fishing, or hunting. In these situations once one has used a can of pop, beer, or other beverage from within the cooler there is usually no place to dispose of the can in an environmentally sound matter. Thus, the inventor has designed his invention to make it easier for individuals using the cooler to properly dispose of their cans of pop, beer or other beverages in an environmentally sound matter. Further, to carry these cans of pop or beer back to a suitable disposable site is difficult due to the volume of the pop and beer cans. Thus, it is a further objective of the invention to lessen the volume of the pop, beer or other beverage cans for easier storage and disposal.
The features that achieve these objectives are that the inventor has attached a can crusher and a storage bin to the cooler. The advantage of this design is that an individual once through with his pop cans can easily place the can in the crusher and close the crusher's lid. This is all that is needed to be done to store the can in a crushed condition until the individual has found an environmentally sound way to dispose of the crushed cans. This makes it easy for an individual to dispose of the cans of pop, beer or other beverages with out littering the environment. Further it achieves this goal with a compact easy to use unit.